Who Says That Beauty Pageants Are Only For Girls?
by LostDonut
Summary: Name Changed(To Meet Again)IYYYH To win the Jewel Shards, the contestants must win the beauty pageant. Now, just how far does Inuyasha Co. and The Spirit Detectives have to go to win? Wigs? Makeup? FAKE BRAS! Hiei X Kagome
1. Childhood

This is my first fan fiction with the help of SnowAngelYumi! Special thanks to Cecikun, for beta-reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! No flames please. I'm very poor, I don't want to live on the street for the rest of my life!!! DON'T SUE!!

Disclaimer: Hey, who says I don't own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, well, I DO!!!!

-Police dragging me away- "NOOOOOOOOOO, ALRIGHT ALREADY!! I DON'T OWN THEM ALRIGHT!!!!!! HAPPY, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?! I DON'T OWN THEM!!!"

""- Talking

''- Thinking

-Telepathic thoughts

##- Youku's Thoughts to Kurama

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Childhood

A car pulled into the front of a new house. A young girl averaging to the age of five came hopping out of the vehicle, her shoulder length raven hair drag lightly behind her.

"Mommy, Mommy is this our new house? It's beautiful!" the little girl said excitedly.

"Yes sweetie, now why don't go look around while mommy and daddy unpack our stuff." Ai told her daughter.

"Hai!" the little girl cried, already running down the sidewalk.

"Be careful dear, don't go to far" Ai cried, but her daughter was already out of sight. Ai sighed and shook her head. She then walked over to her husband and help him drag the television into their new house.

-------------------------------------------------

A six year old Hiei was awaken from his nap by playful laughter. Looking down from the branch he was currently sleeping on, he spotted a energetic little girl running down the sidewalk. Her raven locks flew behind her.

Suddenly, she stopped at the tree that Hiei was sitting in. "Why are you up in that tree?" she asked as she look up at the tree.

Hiei was so startle that he fell right out the tree and hit his head on the ground as he landed. The little girl quickly ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked with those innocent sapphire eyes of hers.

Hiei quickly stand up and nodded at the young girl in front of her, still surprised that she knew he was in the tree.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?" the little girl now known as Kagome stated.

Hiei didn't answer.

"I said, what's your..." Kagome never got to finish.

"Hiei." Hiei stated calmly.

"Hiei, let's be friends!" Kagome smiled at him.

Surprised was an understatement. It was the first time anybody ever asked to be his friend because he's a forbidden child.

Kagome began to drag Hiei into the park she had just come across. Hiei, in a stage is shock, didn't resist, and was dragged all the way to the park.

When they arrived at the park, Kagome ran to the swing and sat.

"Come on, Hiei let's play!" Kagome yelled as she began to push herself.

Hiei hesitated for a moment but decide to play along with Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Hiei soon became best friends and played together almost everyday. But because Kagome plays with Hiei, she became an outcast. Everyone thought Hiei was weird so they stay away from him. Since Kagome play with Hiei, everyone stood away from her too.

Since Kagome doesn't have any female friends, she use to play with Hiei's hair. Much to Hiei's protects but he soon got use to it (like he had any other choice). Hiei blame himself that Kagome doesn't have any friend so he vow that he would always be her friend and will always protect her.

Soon.... A year past....

--------------------------------------------------

"Hiei." said a very nervous Kagome.

Hiei look down from the tree at the little girl that he had befriend with. He nodded telling her to continue.

"Well, you see..." Kagome said even more nervous and with a hint of sadness.

Hiei jumped down onto the ground as he stared at his best friend, silently wondering what could have happened to make her act this way.

Kagome stare at Hiei's blood red eyes for a couple of a minutes.

"I'mmovingtomorrow (I'm moving tomorrow)" Kagome said quickly and ran home.

Hiei stood there, too shocked to move. When he finally processed what she had just said, Kagome had already gone home.

Hiei turn and walk towards the opposite direction slowly, still thinking over what's going on.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome was in her room, crying softly into her pink pillow. Her rooms were empty, bags packed and left on the floor.

She silently fell asleep while thinking about the days her and Hiei had spent together.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning....

Kagome stand near the door step waiting for Hiei to show up. Her mother and father were lodging their bags into his car.

"Kagome, it's time to leave," Ai shouted.

Kagome nodded and head towards the car when Hiei suddenly appeared. Kagome jumped slightly. "Umm... Hi!" Kagome said nervously, at a lost of words.

Hiei didn't say anything.

"I guess this is good bye then... I'll never forget you." Kagome said trying her best to sound cheerful, but failed miserably.

"I guess." Hiei answered so quietly, Kagome almost missed it.

They both didn't said anything for a while. Kagome looked around making sure her parent wasn't looking.

"Ten years later, lets meet again in Tokyo, okay?" Kagome said as she suddenly hugged Hiei.

Hiei hesitated, but hugged her back. He could feel her tears on his shoulder, feelings of guilt wash over him.

"It's our promise, okay?" Kagome said pulling away from the hug as she stare at Hiei, her face wet from crying.

"Promise." Hiei told Kagome.

Kagome smiled as move forward and kiss Hiei on the cheek. She blushed and ran towards the awaiting car. When she got in, the car drove away.

Hiei stand there, with a hand on his cheek, blushing ten shades of red. He slowly came back to reality as he watch the car drove out of site. Kagome's voice still in his head as he walk away. 'I guess it's time for me to go back to Mekai.'

--------------------------------------------------

Note: I know this chapter is soooooo boring (even I think so...) But I promise that next chapter will be better . This chapter is just to tell you how Kagome and Hiei met.

Mizuiro: Yeah! First chapter finished! Throwing a big party

Yumi: Don't forget who made the plot! Me!

Mizuiro: Oh shut up! You don't need to remind me 24/7

Yumi: But you're getting all the credit. IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!

Mizuiro: Because I wrote this thing!

Inuyasha: Hey wench, why aren't I in this chapter! The story is name after me, INUYASHA, so why am I not here! Why is the shorty so close to MY Kagome!

Kagome: I AM NOT YOURS!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!

Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT...

Yumi: Inuyasha, you deserved every single one of them! Give me a high five Kagome! Keep it up!

Mizuiro: sigh this is going to take a while, there goes my party...Don't forget to review! Push the "go" right over there...


	2. Breaking the News

Thank you for reading the second chapter ! Special thanks to Snow Angel Yuki (Sorry I spell the name wrong last time :P) who came up with the plot and Cecikun who beta-read this chapter!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! DON'T SUE!!!! I'M TOO POOR TO PAY!

Disclaimer: ..................I Don't Own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, okay!?! Don't bother me!! If I did, Kagome would be paired up with Sesshoumaru and there's no way I'll pair Yukina with Kuwabara!!!

""- Talking

''- Thinking

&&-Telepathic thoughts

##- Youku's Thoughts to Kurama

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Breaking the news

"Kagome, Kagome!" Kagome's friends cried, stopping Kagome on her way home. Summer vacation had finally arrived and Kagome was looking forward to going home and eating what she believed was rightfully hers, the ice cream laying quietly in the farthest corner of her refrigerator.

"What?" Kagome asked, turning around to face her three energetic friends. "If it's another date with Hojo then forget it! I'm not going out with him!"

"How could you say such a thing?" Eri, a girl with wavy black hair that fell a little below her shoulder.

"If you don't want to go out with Hojo then just tell us! Besides, We're not here to tell you about Hojo." Yuka said, her black hair falling short of her shoulders.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Kagome said. 'Oh God, Inuyasha's going to kill me if I don't make it back in time!'

The three friends of Kagome laugh mysteriously.

"Ta da!" Ray, a girl with short black hair hold up a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, pointing at the paper.

"There's a beauty pageant going on!" Yuka answered excitedly.

"Yeah! We're going to enter it!" Ray said with a hand on her face.

"And we think you should enter it with us!" Eri finished.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested." Kagome said before turning around, ready to walk back home. 'Inuyasha won't give me time to enter it anyway.'

Yuka and Ray grabbed Kagome's shoulders and made her turn around.

"Look at the first place prize before you make your decision." Ray said holding one of Kagome's shoulder even tighter.

Eri hold up the piece of paper again and point to the middle of the paper. There was a picture which Kagome somehow missed the first time she look at the paper.

Kagome's eyes widen. On the paper there was the picture of not one, not two, but six Shards of the Shikon no Tama. On the bottom of the paper there wrote: To the first place winner of the Crystal Beauty Pageant.

Kagome quickly snatch the paper out of Eri's hand and look at it more carefully just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Sure enough, there was six jewel shards lying innocently on a royal blue colored pillow.

"So are you going to join?" ask Eri as she watch Kagome stareing at the piece of paper, disbelief written all over her face.

Kagome tore her eyes from the paper and turned to her friend . "Yeah" she said.

"Great," Yuka said. "We'll see you in a week at the audition on the other side of town."

"Remember it's at 10:00 A.M, don't be late!" Eri said waving good bye.

"See ya there." Ray said as she ran to catch up with Yuka and Eri that had already left.

Kagome turn around and began to run home, excited about the news. She pictured how Inuyasha would look like and began to laugh as she ran. The people that past by gave her weird looks, wondering if the girl was insane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Mom!" Kagome shouted, closing the door. Her big yellow book bag laid heavily over her shoulder as she walk towards the well house. An ice cream in one hand while her other hand hold an bow. A sword with shiny black sack tied on her hip. She no longer wore the school uniform that she always wore. Kagome now wore tight jeans that showed off her curves very well, topping with a sleeveless Chinese shirt that was red with the design of a black dragon on the back.

Over the past two years, she became very skilled in archery. She also had more control over her miko powers now with the help of Keade. She learned spells from Miroku. She know much more about Yokais, and hand to hand combats from Sango. Kagome even learn Sword fighting from Sesshoumaru after he decide to help them. Even though Sesshoumaru doesn't travel with them, he visit sometimes. Sesshoumaru taught Kagome how to use a sword when he was visiting. Even now Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru doesn't get along but at least they don't tried to kill each other anymore. They won't dare because then, they'll have to face the wrath of Kagome. Kagome have stop loving Inuyasha after he ran off to meet Kikyo one night. Now she just sees Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as her over protective brothers and they saw her as a little sister that always needed protecting.

Kagome jumped into the old bones eater's well. A welcoming blue light engulfed her and transferred 500 years into the past.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's head popped out of the well and scanned around the clearing making sure Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. When she was satisfy, she pop out of the well, dragging the heavy yellow bag with her. When she turned around she came face to face with an very angry Inuyasha.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Inuyasha shouted. "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry!" Kagome said, her hand clapped over her head in a praying kind of way.

"Well hurry up and get going , Miroku, Sango and that little twerp of yours is waiting." Inuyasha said grumpily. He walk behind Kagome and grab the bag from her and began to walk in the direction of Keade's Village.

Kagome smiled and ran to catch up with Inuyasha. "Thanks," She said and smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

"Feh." Inuyasha said turning his head to the side, a hit of red on his face. Kagome giggled when she saw it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the village, Kagome was attacked by a red ball of fur causing Kagome to almost lose her balance. She look down and saw a pair of innocent green eyes staring at her.

"Okaa-san, I've miss you!" The red ball of fur now known as Shippo cried. Kagome has become like a mother to Shippo over the past two years and allow him to call her Okaa-san (mother).

"I'm back, sorry for taking so long." Kagome said in a motherly way to Shippo.

Kagome hold Shippo as she make her way into the hut. Inside, Sango sat near the fire polishing Hiraikotsu. Miroku sat dangerously close to Sango. Before Kagome could warn Sango, Miruko's hand was already at it's destination, Sango's butt. Sango blushed blood red and hit Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu. "Hentai!" She screamed while beating Miroku.

Kagome watch the amusing seen unfold before her. "When will he ever learn?" Kagome sigh.

"Never," Shippo answer her while shaking his head. "A Miroku that isn't a pervert just isn't Miroku."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone has settled down with an ice cream stick in hand, Kagome began to speak. "I've located the whereabout of six jewel shards."

"Really, Kagome-sama?" Miroku said while he licked his vanilla ice cream.

"Then where is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with the chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

"It's in my time." Kagome answered.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed, holding on his ice cream in his hand. "Then do you have it?!"

"No." Kagome simply said. "We'll have to win it."

"Then let's go." Inuyasha said, getting up after he finished his ice cream.

"We can't." Kagome replied.

"Why's that?" Sango asked.

"That's because the contest to win it doesn't begin till next week." Kagome answered.

"What contest?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, it's a Beauty Pageant." Kagome answered casually.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted. "But Miroku and I are boys, we can't enter it."

"Just dress up as girls then." Kagome answered.

"There's no way I'm dressing up as a girl." Inuyasha said, or more like yelled out.

"It's no big deal." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"That's because you are a pervert." Inuyasha bit out.

"Well I'm hurt that you think that way about me," Miroku put out a hurt expression.

"Yeah, right." grumble Inuyahsa.

"It's alright if you don't go. Sango and I are enough." Kagome said in a carefree voice knowing very well that Inuyasha won't let them do this alone.

"There's no way that I'm letting just you two girls do this alone." Inuyasha said turning toward Kagome.

"Alright then, you're coming right?" Kagome asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, pouting.

"GREAT!  Now, I've brought along some make-up, dresses, mini-skirts, and OHHH!  I have the _cutest_ hats!  OHMIGOSH, and these wigs are one hundred percenet geniune, from REAL humans!  AND OH OH OH!  _LEM__ME_ BRAID YOUR HAIR!" Kagome squealed happily in one breath, reaching out for Inyuyasha's long mane of tempting, shiny locks.

"NONONONONONONOOOO!" Inyuyasha pleaded, running away from a still blabbing Kagome.

'That was almost too easy.' Kagome thought, secretly doing a little victory dance in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group look for Shards for four days without finding any. They headed back toward Kaede's village two days before the contest.

"How are we suppose to get through?" Miroku asked. "Only you and Inuyasha could."

"Just watch." Kagome said. She walk over to the well and place her hand on the well's edge. She close her eyes and began to chant. Her hand glowed blue, and soon the whole well was glowing. The light slowly died as Kagome open her eyes.

"There." Kagome said wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Now anyone could past through."

Miroku nodded as they jumped into the well one by one with Kagome in the lead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews:**

**Winterbloodtear **- Thanks for reviewing. You're my very first reviewer. I had my doubts if I should write a fanfic. Your review really help me to continues writing this fan fic . I'm really moved. Now I know how it feels like to write a story! And yes, this is a Hiei/Kagome fanfic. I'm not sure about the other pairings expect, Miroku/Sango, Rin/Kohaku, Shippo/ Kanna (Kawii couple), and Yusuke/Keiko.

**Cecikun **- Yes you're here and I'm don't miss you... I know I spell something wrong --...

**SnowAngelYuki **- Yes we updated and yes I wish for more reviews. If I had the Shikon no Tama, I've wish for more reviews (or maybe get Sesshoumaru to be my boyfriend - just kidding )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** If I spell the name of Kagome's friends wrong, please tell me...I forgot their names so if no one tells me then I'm going to just call them Eri, Ray and Yuka.

**Mizuiro:** Another chapter done! (drinking ice tea)

**Yuki:** May I once again remind everyone, I'm the one who came up with the plot!

**Mizuiro:** Yes we know, we know... (sigh)

**Yuki:** When are we going to throw that big party?

**Mizuiro:** We would, if Inuyasha haven't ate ALL the food I prepared! (glaring at Inuyasha)

**Inu:** Who me? I did no such thing... (mouth cover in the chocolate from the cake)

**Yuki:** Great! I was looking forward toward the party, why can't you be more like your brother.

**Inu:** HALF BROTHER, and sorry that I can't be emotionless.

**Sessy:** I have emotions you know

**Inu:** Like hell you do

**Sessy:** I do

**Inu:** Why you!!

(Inu and Sessy fighting)

**Mizuiro:** Hey, you're breaking my things (teary eyes)

**Yuki:** (Picks up the phone and dial Kagome's number) Hello is Kagome there?

**Kagome:** Hello Yuki, What's up?

**Yuki:** There's a dog fight going on and my sister's really upset because they're breaking her stuff.

**Mizuiro:** ahh... That's my favorite cup!

**Kagome:** (yelling through the phone) SIT INUYASHA!! YOU TWO BETTER BEHAVE OR ELSE IT'S NOT GOING TO BE PRETTY!!!!

(Inu and Sessy cowering in the corner, shivering.)

**Mizuiro:** Thanks Kagome.

**Kagome:** No problem!

**Mizuiro:** Don't forget to review push the "go" button right there!


	3. Shop! Shop! Shop!

Oh! I'm sssssssssssooooooooooo sorry for the late updates! My Internet broke down and I had to reboot the whole computer! Also, I have school to take care of... I really want to kill those people who invented school and homework. Special thanks to SnowAngelYuki and Cecikun!

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! OK, I created an C2 with the main pairing as Hiei/Kagome, if anyone is interested, please visit, also I'm looking for staff, and if you're interested please email me, You can find my email in my profile.

NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE BURNED TO DEATH!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, okay! Happy! crying in the corner

Kagome: sweat drops Anyway... enjoy the chapter!

""- Talking

''- Thinking

&&-Telepathic thoughts

Youko's Thoughts to Kurama

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I suck at fashion so if anyone's interested, please help design something for the characters to wear. Any character!

Chapter Three: Shop! Shop! Shop!

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome shouted into the house as she opens the door. "And I brought some friends from the past to visit. Is that ok?"

"Of course, honey. They can stay as long as they want." Ai (A/N remember, it's the name I gave to Kagome's mom) shouted from the kitchen.

Kagome opened the door wide as everyone walked into the living room. Shippo bounced onto Kagome's shoulder as he entered the room. Kagome had told them of many things about the future, such as T.V., so they knew how everything ran. Kagome entered and walked into the living room, seeing that Sango was sitting on the couch with Miroku, and Inuyasha was on the floor playing with Buyo.

Kagome sighed and walked in front of the T.V. She cleared her voice to get everyone's attention. "Okay. I think you all know what we are here for?"

Kagome saw everyone nodded before continuing, "Well, I have everything planned out. Today we-"

Ai walks into the living room with a trade of tea and fresh bake cookies. "Oh, sorry. Am I'm interrupting something?"

Kagome sighed, "Yes mom, now would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Ai began to walk away when... "Wait. The tea and cookies would be nice." Kagome's said. Ai smiled and set the trade down, walking quietly out the room.

"Wha, chocolate chips!" Shippo squeaked and quickly climbed down Kagome's shoulder. Grabbing one, he plops himself next to Sango and began to shove it down his mouth. Sango and Miroku each took a cup of tea and began to slip it quietly. Inuyasha, having abandoned Buyo, had a bite of a cookie too.

"Anyway, as I was saying before," Kagome began again. "We are going to enter the beauty pageant. Don't worry though I have everything planned out. Today we'll go to the mall and shop for something to wear and tomorrow, we'll have to test out how everyone's going to look."

Kagome look around to see everyone's reaction. Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting over the last cookie. Sango had this far off look in her face, like she was planning something. Miroku's hand was edging closer to Sango's butt. To say Kagome was mad was an under statement. It took her forever to plan out everything, and even though the plan looked simple, she had to plan out exactly what time everything was going to happen. You could see veins popping out of Kagome's skin.

"HEY, IT'S MINES TWERP!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo, grabbing the cookie out of Shippo's little hand and dangle it up in the air, too high for Shippo to reach.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly, too calmly. It sent shivers down his spine. Even Miroku's hand stopped in it's way onto Sango's butt. "SIT!" Soon Inuyasha's face meets the hard floor, making it dense.

Kagome walked back into her room, thinking how she was going to get Inuyasha back. The beauty pageant was the perfect opportunity. Kagome unconsciously smiled.

Downstairs, Inuyasha felt a cold breeze blowing past him, even though the door was closed. It made him shiver like a frighten puppy, curing up in a small ball, trying to get some warmth.

A while later

"Alright, everybody!" Kagome shouted with the energy that even Shippo couldn't beat. "Let's go SHOPPING!"

The gang was all in the front of the biggest mall they had ever seem (well... it's the only mall they have ever seem). Sango was dress in a red tank top and a pair of hip hugging jeans from Kagome, her hair up in their usually ponytail.

Miroku and Inuyasha were wearing some of Kagome's father's old clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Their shirt is pretty much the same except that Inuyasha's was red while Miroku's was purple. And of course Inuyasha has his hat on to hide his kawaii little ears! Kagome had somehow convinced them that they didn't need to bring weapons with them.

Shippo was wearing some of Souta's old clothes, a tee shirt that says, "I'm Innocent!" in the front. He also wore baggy pants with a lot of pockets, and his hair up in his usual tiny ponytail. Kagome enchanted a concealing spell on him so he will look more human. Shippo still kept his red hair and those adorable big green eyes, only now, his hands and feet look more human.

Kagome wore a white button up shirt with a pink skirt that give her a very cute and innocence look.

"Umm... Kagome... I don't think this outfit really fits me," Sango said, not liking how much skin the outfit showed.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" Kagome reassured her while walking ahead.

"She's right, you look stunning," Miroku complimented.

"Thanks, Houshi-sama." Sango said, but then suddenly felt something on her butt. Spinning around with speed that has been mastered after 2 years of slapping, and slapped Miroku. The yell of "HENTAI!" could've be heard throughout the whole mall.

A flaming Sango stomp into the mall, while Miroku laid on the floor, his body twitching every now and then. A big red hand mark had appeared on Miroku's face, causing some people to stop to see what's going on.

Inuyasha sighed, "How many times was that one?"

"594." Shippo replied.

"When will he ever learn?"

The rest of the day was spent shopping. At first Sango just followed around, not knowing what to do. But soon she caught on, and enjoyed herself with going though shop after shop, leaving the boys to carry whatever they brought.

Going through many shops, disappointed with not seeing anything they had liked. Kagome suddenly stopped at in front of a huge make-up shop, quickly walking in, with the gang following behind her. The shop was filled with all sorts of perfumes, make-up, hair products and many other things. Inuyasha had to stay outside because all the scent almost made him faint.

Kagome explain how each things work to Sango, and soon those two were digging through the mountains of perfumes. Shippo and Miroku who didn't know what to do but to just stay outside along with Inuyasha. After what seems like forever, the two girls came out with bags of the things they brought. They handed the things over to the Miroku and Inuyasha who carried them unwillingly.

"Damn, Kagome! What did you buy!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome and Sango look at each other and giggled. "You'll have to wait and find out." Kagome replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Is it just me, or is Kagome Okaa-san looks a lot like Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Nope, it isn't just you." Inuyasha answered, shivering, as he seemed to be doing a lot of those lately.

The gang's next stop was at a clothing store that sold only girl's clothes. The guys (not including Miroku, he is MORE than willing to go inside) didn't want to go in, but Sango and Kagome dragged them inside. The guys were sitting on the bench while the girls shopped. After a while, Inuyasha noticed that Sango and Kagome kept looking their way, in Sango's hand was an outfit. Sango would whisper something to Kagome, so quietly that even Inuyasha's doggie ears couldn't pick up, and Kagome would shake her head, and they would go back to looking for other outfits. Inuyasha didn't know what they were doing, and didn't want to think about it- thinking hurt.

Finally, the girls were done. The gang walked out of the store with even more bags than before. They later went to others shops and finally, Shippo mentioned that he was hungry, so they went to get something to eat. By then, Miroku and Inuyasha's were carrying so much bags that they can hardly walk, and even Shippo is carrying something!

They walked into the food court, all sitting down while Kagome went to get something to eat.

Soon Kagome came back, with tons of different kinds of food for the hungry pack. There were 5 large sodas, and 5 medium fries, burgers and hot dogs. Shippo, Sango and Kagome ate the burgers while Inuyasha and Miroku ate the hot dogs.

"These are very good," Miroku said, "What are they called?"

"Oh, those are hot dogs." Kagome answered while biting down on her cheeseburger.

Inuyasha suddenly turned pale and dropped the half eaten hot dog. "You... you..YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT PEOPLE IN YOUR ERA ATE DOGS!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stared at him, and suddenly began to laugh. "Don't worry Inuyasha, hot dogs aren't made of dogs, they're made from pork, they just call them hot dogs."

Inuyasha sighed and happily went back to eating the hot dog- until he realized he had dropped hot dog on the floor.

After they had eaten, they visited a few more shops and finally decide to head home. Inuyasha and Miroku were thanking every god they knew for the day to be finally over. What they didn't know was that their nightmare had only just begun.

**Recommended Story** - Past and Modern Adventure

**Rated** - PG-13

**Pairing** – Hiei/Kagome

**Anime** – Yu Yu Hakusho

**Reviews**: Every review has been treasured and loved.

**wintersbloodtear**- Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry for the late update. I really don't know what to say... Hope you keep supporting this story.

**Dragon Keeper Erishla**- I thank you for reviewing too. Sorry that the yyh hasn't appear yet. Don't worry, I promise they'll be here in the next chapter along with some other characters! -hint hint-

**SnowAngelYuki**- yep, couldn't agree with you more. Life does suck! Sorry for the late update.

**kagome of the western lands**- Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next one will be out soon.

**Cheese Nips From Kraft**- Don't worry, Hiei will be back the next chapter. I'm glad that you think this will be funny; because that's what this story is suppose to be.

**Mizuiro**: Well I'm too tired to keep writing. I just found out that the specialized high school didn't accept me. Waaaa Waaaaaaaaaaa!

**Yusuke**: Shit up wench! Its only school! I don't know why you even go there. You should be more like me and just ditch the thing!

**Mizuiro**: What, you think I like going to school? Well, I would rather watch paint dry then go to that damn place, but it decides my future so I have to go.

**Yusuke**: Whatever, you don't see me going there.

Door Opens, and Keiko walks in

**Keiko**: Where were you? You should be in school right now.

**Yusuke**: But Keiko!

**Keiko**: NO buts! Drags Yusuke out the room by his ears.

**Mizuiro**: sigh Well, good-bye. Anyway, please review!


	4. Stupid Mission

Special thanks to SnowAngelYuki and Cecikun! Without them, there won't be this story! Sorry for the OOCness, this is my first story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. T-T except for the plot!

SnowAngelYuki: Clear throat Stare angrily at Mizuiro

Mizuiro: Fine! I don't own the plot either! T-T At least I have this cute Inuyasha pin! It's mine! All Mine! Laugh hysterically

Cecikun: WHICH I GAVE HER. cough

"Talking"

_Thinking  
_

_**Telepathic thoughts  
**_

**Youko's Thoughts to Kurama  
**

I stink at describing, creating- blah, anything to do with fashion so if anyone's interested, please help design something for the characters to wear. Any character!

Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for, drum rolls…

* * *

Chapter Four: Stupid Mission

At Yusuke's house

Kurama sigh as he watches Yusuke and Kuwabara fight as usual. Really, they can fight over anything! Today, they fought over how many spoonfuls of sugar that should be in the coffee! Today was supposedly to be a relaxing day, their day off from 'work.'

**The only day we don't have to work we get suck with these buffoons! Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere where there are HOT girls!  
**

Kurama simply blocked Youko out of his mind. After many years of practice he can do it with without blinking an eye. Already he felt a headache coming up, and it's like what? 9 A.M in the morning.

Hiei was sitting in the dark corner watch the fight go on with boredom. After seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara fight for so many times he could already guess what's going to happen. First Yusuke would punch Kuwabara in the stomach. Kuwabara will fall down but get back up again, yelling something about weak punch. Then Yusuke would land a punch Kuwabara in the face, knocking him out.

As soon as that thought was finished, Yusuke landed a hard punch in Kuwabara's face, sending him flying over the floor and landed in a pile of dirty clothes that had been lying on the floor for who knows how long.

Kurama look over at Hiei and suddenly saw him stiffen. Kurama quickly became alter. Before he can ask Hiei what's wrong, Hiei ran out the house like his life depended on it.

**What's wrong with him?  
**

_**I have no idea… maybe h-  
**_

Kurama's thought was cut off when Botan suddenly appear out of nowhere, floating on an oar.

_**So that's why Hiei ran away so quickly…  
**_

**Damn that little firebrat! Why didn't he told us to run too!  
**

Kurama sighed, _there goes our day off…_

"Hey Botan! What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"No time to talk! You guys have another mission! Let's go! NOW!" Botan screamed.

"But! It's our day off!" Yusuke shouted. "When I get my ha- "

Before Yusuke could finish Botan made a portal under him, causing him to feel into the portal. Seeing this, Kuwabara tried to ran, but Botan landed in front of him, blocking the only exit. Using her oar, she smacked Kuwabara in the face, and there you have it, a home run. Kuwabara was sent flying into the portal.

"Now, there's only you, Kurama…" Botan said, slightly out of breath. "So you're going to come nicely, or, do I have to make you…"

Kurama sweat drops… "Umm… I'll choose the first choice…"

"Always know you're the smart one…" Botan watched as Kurama walked, or fall, into the portal, closing it off.

* * *

Kurama landed gracefully on his feet while Kuwabara stumbled to a crouching position. Kurama saw Yusuke rubbing his sore butt, assuming that Yusuke must have landed on his butt. 

Kurama was wonder where Botan went when another portal open up and Botan came through. Behind her was a very angry looking Hiei.

'**Guess the kid didn't escape after all.' Kurama saw the mental image of Youko smirking.  
**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THE TIME, TODDLER!" Yusuke all but yelled at little spirit prince.

"How many time do I have to tell you…" the little prince, Koenma said calmly. "I'M NOT A TODDLER! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOU'RE GREAT-GREAT-GREAT- GREAT GRANDFATHER!" So much for being calm…

"Cut the crap," Yusuke said. "Just tell us what the damn mission is this time."

"I was getting to that." Koenma said, sitting into his overly large chair. He pressed a button on his remote control and a screen came down from somewhere… (A/N never known where…) Koenma pressed another button on the remote when a picture of a jewel appeared. The jewel was pinkish and was on a necklace that seems to have fangs hanging on the other parts of the string. "This is the Shikon no Tama."

Kurama's eyes widen when he heard the name.

"You know what it is?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah." Kurama said still couldn't believe that their case is going to be about that legendary jewel. "It's a jewel that possess great power. It was said that just one shard from this jewel could increase a demon's power, by ten times. Youko had tried to steal it. However, I thought it was only a legend."

"I thought so too." Koenma said. "However, I had just located some of its shard."

"What!" Kurama's eyes widen.

"Wait! What's going on here! What's with this jewel? What are you people talking about!" Yusuke demanded.

"The Shikon no Tama was a powerful jewel created from the souls of Midoriko and many powerful youkais…" Koenma went on explaining. (A/N I hope you know the story because I'm too lazy to write it out.)

"So… this jewel has the soul of the legendary miko and youkai trap in it and they are still fighting to this day." Yusuke concluded after hearing the story.

"What? I don't understand a word you guys just said!" As usual, Kuwabara just don't get it… (A/N sorry, it's not that I dislike this guy. I think he is pretty cool. It's just that he's fun to make fun of…)

Hiei was in the corner, listening with mid-interest.

"So our mission is to get back the shards right?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm so glad that you understand." Koenma said. "Now, this mission, I'm pretty sure, will be the hardest one yet."

Hiei suddenly spark up in interest. He was in the mood for some good killing. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara waited for more details on the mission.

"You are entering a beauty pageant." Koenma said, very quietly.

There was a moment of silence as the spirit detectives frozen….

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Yusuke shouted, so loud that everyone in the whole Rekai has probably heard him.

Before the other parts of the team can complain Koenma snap his fingers. Hundreds of female looking spirits appeared out of nowhere. They tried to grab on to the spirit detectives. Kuwabara was the first to be caught since he refuses to fight girls. (More like he was too busy refusing his raging hormones) A rope was tied around him. The rope was made to block each of the spirit detective's power, rendering them no more powerful than a mere human. With the rope tied around Kuwabara, he was dragged into a room that suspiciously looks like a make-up room. Soon, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei follow each with a rope tied on their body; over powered by the mass amount of spirits. The reason that they were caught was because the female spirit can touch them yet they couldn't touch her. In another word, all they can do is run.

The four doors closed, each lead to a room with one member of the spirit detective. Soon, screams and curses could be heard coming from the four rooms.

* * *

The spirit detectives weren't the only one screaming. Early in the morning, screams and curse and be heard from miles around, from a shrine. The shrine that Inuyasha and the gang were currently staying at. The screams were similar from the ones made by the spirit detectives; but it was Inuyasha who was doing the all screaming.

* * *

Sesshomaru had come to check up on the Kagome and his idiotic half-brother. When he arrived, he found all of them gone; he couldn't even sense their aura. He recalled this happening many time before, however, Kagome and Inuyasha was the only one missing. Now, all of them were missing. Sesshomaru remember hearing that Kagome is from the future and often went back to her own time. _So they all went to Kagome's time is it… However, the other human and the kit shouldn't be able to. _

Sesshomaru was, for the first time, lost. Deciding to checkout the well, where he knew, had the power to allow passport through time. "Rin, Jaken, stay here." Sesshomaru said before taking off.

"But Milord-" before Jaken even began complaining, Sesshomaru was gone.

"Jaken – sama!" Rin said happily. "Let's play!"

_This is going to be one loonnnnnggggg day… Jaken thought, tiredly._

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru gracefully walked towards the well, taking in his surroundings. His nose picked up the lingering scent of his Inuyasha and his shard-hunting group. After carefully examining the appearance of the well, he jumped in. Sesshomaru was half expecting to hit the dirty ground like he did the last time he tried. However before his feet touch the ground, a blue light engulfed him. Transporting him into the future.

When his foot landed on the ground once again, Sesshomaru immediately wonder what was the blue light before. _Am I in the future?_ Sesshomaru asked himself before looking up. Surprised to find a roof over the well, confirming that he is, indeed in the future. With one swift leap, Sesshomaru jump out the well and walk, calmly over to the door.

Slowly, he opens the old, wooden door. Taking a step out, Sesshomaru almost fainted from the odors of humans and pollution. After a few minutes,

Sesshomaru managed to block out the smell and only focus on the scent of Kagome. It led him to the shine. Looking around, he spotted an open window where Kagome's smell is the strongest, along with the smell of his half-brother and the rest of the gang.

With one jump, Sesshomaru landed on the tree branch right outside the window. He almost lost his footing because of the loud strings of curses that came from the room. _Even in the future that idiot is still so loud._ Taking a look inside, Sesshomaru almost fall right off the tree. _OH MY GOD!_

_

* * *

_

**Recommended Story** - Entering Another Realm

**Author** - Densetsuno Youko

**Rated** – T

**Pairing **– Youko/Kagome

**Anime** – Inuyasha

* * *

**Reviews:** Every review has been treasured and loved.

**Ryukotsusei** – Thank you so much for reviewing and sorry for the late update…

**Wintersbloodtear** – I'm so glad that you thought that chapter was funny… I'm not that good at humor T-T. And also thanx for always supporting and reviewing this story!

**Midnight Fire Fox** – Thank you so much for reviewing! Again, I'm sorry for the late update!

**death is only a phase** – Sorry that this chapter don't didn't show the character wearing girl's clothes, don't worry, next character, they definitely will!

**nitagrl **– Me Too! Hiei/Kagome rocks!

**S.adistic S.hadow K.itsune** – Totally!

**Watergurl** – So glad that you enjoy it! By the way… who are you and how do you know my name?

**waterfox96** – In due time, in due time… in another word, soon, hopefully.

**AnimegurlMizuki** – Wow, you're the first one that thinks the 1st chapter is sad… Anyway, about Naraku… You'll see if he'll be in this story once you keep reading… Thanks for reviewing all three chapters!

**Lifesux **– The reason why Hiei is so O.O.C. is because he is still only a kid back then… Also… because I'm not good at staying his character… it's so hard!

**Shi** – No comment on Inuyasha… but… This is a Hiei/Kagome definitely!

**shadow miko** – Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

**MikiXP**- Glad you enjoyed this story… they are… next chapter! Look forward to it!

**2lazy2loginin** – Actually, I can't either, I wish someone will draw a fan art of them… I'll really like to see it… for now, I'll try my best!

**AznAnimeFanXP** - So...you're my sisters' friend… I'm glad you change your view of this story!

**kitsune'sangelofflames **– You're not the first one asking when Hiei and Kagome is going to meet again… They'll meet soon…. I hope… as for Inuyasha… let's not talk about it… read for yourself in the chapter.

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan** – Sorry for the late update, I hope the next one will be out sooner, but… I'm too lazy to think about it now…

**GirlGotGame234** - sorry that I took so long to update:P By the way, looking at ur name, do u happen to be a Girl Got Game manga fan?

**Sin of Darkness** - Soon! Real soon… If they meet too quickly, then there's no point for the rest of the story! --

**V** - Thanx I did try reading them! They rock! How do u know I like Chrno Crusade? By the way, have u read Double TroubleDevil Child and Demons and Love ? Those were y favorite Chrno Crusade Fan Fics

**Air-Foreboder** - Thanks for letting me be the bet reader for ur story! I'll work hard! Glad u like this story!

* * *

Mizuiro: OH MY GOD! 19 reviews for the 3rd chapter, I'm so happy! I'll do my best! For now, I'll be going to play video games… bye-bye!

By the way, I'm so sorry for the late update and I know I'm dragging the story. Also my bet reader took too long to bet read this chap… one whole month! That's right, this story could be up a month ago! Don't worry, I promise the next chapter is when the characters' go through transformation to beautiful cough girls! Look forward to it!


	5. Girl Transformation! Part 1

Special thanks to SnowAngelYuki and Cecikun! Without them, there won't be this story! Sorry for the OOCness, this is my first story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except for this Inuyasha pin (which I just lost... TT and THESE COOL SESSHOMARU WALLPAPERS!

SnowAngelYuki: Clear throat Stare angrily at Mizuiro

Mizuiro: FINE! I only own _half_ of the wallpapers… SO!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Telepathic thoughts**_

**Youko's Thoughts to Kurama**

**PLEASE!** I suck at fashion so if anyone's interested, please help design something for the characters to wear. Any character!

* * *

Chapter Five: Girl Transformation! Part 1

The words _OH. MY. GOD._ didn't even begin to describe Sesshoumaru's feelings when he looked inside the window that fateful day… He has to refrain from rubbing his eyes just to make sure he isn't hallucinating.

There, standing decked out in all red was his "little" half-brother. But it wasn't the usual shade of red of his moronic half-brother always wore. NO! Inuyasha was in this strange red one piece of clothing that Sesshomaru have never seemed before. But he knew one thing for certain...

His brother was wearing women's clothing.

"BUT INUYASHA!" Kagome whined. "IT LOOKS SO CUTE ON YOU!"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR THIS-THIS FREAKY RED OUTFIT!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to take off his clothing _but_ that was kinda hard to do, considering his HANDS WERE TIED UP. It all started when he was sleeping soundly after the long day of "shopping from hell".

* * *

**Flashback**

He felt something tugging at his hair. He tried to ignore it but it just got worse. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and opened his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted as he got off the floor.

"Just don't move!" Kagome said as she finished straightening and taming Inuyasha's messy hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha shouted and held his head protectively, backing away from Kagome.

"I hate to do this but…" Kagome sighed as she snapped her fingers. Sango appeared out of nowhere with a thick rope in her hand. "OSUWARII!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha's face hit the hard wood floor. Sango immediately tied Inuyasha who was still unable to move after the spell. Unable to move, Inuyasha can only watch as Kagome approached him with a comb and ribbons in her hand.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said. "That outfit is adorable! Sango and I spent ages picking it out for you!"

"But-" Inuyasha said.

"NO BUTS!" Kagome shouted. "YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR IT, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"

"Y-yes…" Inuyasha said as he cowered from Kagome's wrath.

"Now that we have come to an understanding…" Kagome said with a smile, despite her raging temper a second ago, (It still amazes Inuyasha that Kagome can change her emotions so quickly) she untied Inuyasha so she can get a better look at her masterpiece.

It was hard to hide Inuyasha's ears. Before, Inuyasha just wore a cap to cover it up, but this _was _a beauty pageant and Inuyasha can't go around looking like a boy! Kagome _could_ use a concealing spell on Inuyasha like she did on Shippo but decide against it. Inuyasha; being a half demon is much harder to put a concealing spell on because of the unbalance of blood. (A/N I'm not sure if that's true but I really don't want to put a concealing spell on Inuyasha! It's fun hiding his ear :)

Kagome thought for a long time before she came up with the perfect solution to hide Inuyasha's ears. She wrapped Inuyasha's ears up with his silver hair, piling it up into two buns. (As well as adding two adorable red ribbons to keep it in place) Kagome made sure to leave some hair to frame Inuyasha's face and to cover up the fact that he doesn't have ears where humans do. Also, thankfully, when you have _that_ much hair on one head, and _that_ much free time on a very bored teenager, Inuyasha now had two ribbons of hair streaming from his buns. (A/N You know, kind of looks like Serena's hair from Sailor Moon! Only, it looks more Chinese.) Lovely.

Since Inuyasha's hair had a Chinese theme, Kagome decide to dress Inuyasha Chinese style too. The one that Kagome and Sango picked out was a red Chinese clothing what has a split that go to the middle thigh. It was completely blood red with black buttons. (A/N I told you I suck at fashion! HELP ME! Suggest something for the characters to wear! Any Characters!)

Since the dress shows off Inuyasha's leg, Kagome decide to shave it, much to Inuyasha's horror. Kagome also put on some red eyeliners on Inuyasha, not only does it give him a "hot" look, it also makes his eyes look bigger. A little more make up and wah-la! A girl Inuyasha!

_Man! I can become an make up artist with my skill! _Kagome thought as she finished her examination Inuyasha. She was so proud of herself because Inuyasha DID looked like a girl! Well, from far away, anyway. Far _far_ away. "INUYASHA! DON'T STAND WITH YOUR LEGS WIDE OPEN LIKE THAT! ACT MORE LADY LIKE!" Kagome shouted.

"NO WAY! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING BACK TO MY TIME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, smoke quickly steaming from her ears. She is not going to have her hard work go to waste! Thinking quickly, something popped up in her head. "YOU HAVE TO DRESS LIKE THIS OR ELSE YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO ENTER THE BEAUTY PAGEANT! DOES SIX JEWEL SHARDS SOUND GOOD! THEY'RE REWARDS!"

"YEAH! WELL, YOU CAN DO THIS YOURSELF! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M DRESSING LIKE A FREAKING GIRL!" Inuyasha shouted.

"If you go through with is, I'll give you a box of Raman!"

That sure caught Inuyasha's attention. He stopped in his track. His ears twitched.

_Hook ... _Kagome thought happily. "That's right!" Kagome said. "A WHOLE box of RAMAN. All yours." _Line..._

"I'LL DO IT!" Inuyasha said, grabbing and shaking Kagome's hand. _And sinker!_

Kagome let out a sigh of relief to finally able to get Inuyasha to agreed, with only a box of Ramen no less. _Sometimes I wonder if Inuyasha would trade in the whole shikon no tama for a lifetime supplies of Raman._ Kagome couldn't help but sweat drop at that thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru had the urge to punch Inuyasha. I mean, he always had that urge but never as strong as this. He can't believe that someone that share the same blood as him (even though he would never admit it) would be brought by a box of Raman! Sure, even Sesshomaru had to admit that this "Raman" thingy had taste quite… unique. But to be able to have such an effect on Inuyasha…

"So… Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, trying to get Kagome's eyes off of him in a dress. It's really embarrassing. Especially since he used to like her….

"Oh! You don't have to worry about him! Sango is taking care of it." Kagome said. "He's in good hands…" With that, she went back to admiring her creation.

Deciding that he no longer wanted to be stared at like a jewel on display, Inuyasha left the room in search of Miroku, thinking that maybe he will understand the pain he's going through… especially since Miroku is probably going through the same thing. Seeing that her creation is walking out of the room, Kagome followed.

* * *

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

"Are you talking to the mirror again?" Sango said as she watch the perverted monk asking himself to bear his child for the fifth time.

"Why, my dear Sango." Miroku said. "You have such talent. You have turned plain old me into a beautiful young woman that I can't help but propose to. Of course she's not as lovely as you-"

Sango couldn't help but blush. She knows that Miroku say that to just about any women with a decent face, but she always felt kind of special when he says that to her. Not that Miroku will ever find out about it. It would've gone to his head.

Though Sango admitted, looking at Miroku, this time, she outdid herself. She couldn't believe that she can be so talented. Since she has been training to be a demon slayer since childhood, she never has time to try out makeup and do _normal_ things like _normal_ girls. It wasn't until last night when Kagome explain to her how all the things work that she finally_ feels..._normal.

Miroku no longer had his little ponytail. His hair reached his shoulder and surprisingly, that one single move made him feminine already! With the light purple summer dress and to top it off, a white hat with a large purple ribbon on it. Miroku also wore a small white sweater to go with the dress. Over all, Miroku looks like a delicate young lady. He of course also has shaved his legs- but the only one who freaked out was Sango. Miroku doesn't mind at all. In fact, when she went to his room this morning Miroku was sitting on the bed, waiting for Sango to do her stuff.

Men.

Uh- ahem, women... wannabes?

"Yoh! Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he stomps into the room with Kagome behind him telling him to walk more 'lady-like'.

"Yes Inuyasha?" A beautiful young lady answered Inuyasha, startling him.

"What the-" Suddenly Inuyasha realized that it _is_ Miroku! "Damn! You look so much like a girl!"

"Why, I can say the same thing about you Inuyasha." Miroku answered, taking it as a compliment.

"You want to start something!" Inuyasha hold up his fist like he's about to punch Miroku- clearly not liking looking like a girl.

"Not at all!" Miroku said holding up his hand in a surrender sign.

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha suddenly heard laughter from down the hallway. Looking towards the source of the laughter, Inuyasha spotted Shippo with one hand clutching at his stomach while pointing at them.

"HAAHAA HAAAAAAA AAAAHAAAA!" Shippo laughed, tears escaping his eyes. He was peacefully sleeping in Souta's room when his sensitive ears picked up the voice of Inuyasha and Miroku. Get up as quite as possible to avoid waking the still asleep Souta, Shippo creaped out into the hallway where he first spotted two "pretty ladies". The one in the red looks ready to punch the daylight out of the one in purple. Realization suddenly hits Shippo as he realizes who the two "ladies" were.

No matter how hard he tries, Shippo couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from his tiny body.

Inuyasha suddenly walked over and hammered Shippo over the head with his fist, turning Shippo's tears of joy in to the tears of pain.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, "STOP HURTING SHIPPO OR I'LL SAY YOU KNOW WHAT!" Sighing in exasperation, she glanced at her watch and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALMOST 8 A.M.! IT TAKES AN HOUR TO GET TO THE PAGEANT!"

Quickly grabbing Shippo and Sango, Kagome rush into her room and locked the door to get change.

After seeing them disappearing behind the fiercely closed door, Inuyasha breath a sigh of relief. "These stuff are uncomfortable! I can't breath!" Inuyasha complained as he tried to get the padded bra off of him without ruining to dress.

"I don't think you should do that... " Miroku warned.

"They'll never know! It's on the inside!" Inuyasha said, still trying to get the unknown thing off of his chest.

Suddenly, Kagome's head pop out of a little opening of the door. "If you ruin the outfit, you won't need to worry about Naraku…" Kagome smiled darkly… "_I'll_ personally kill you…" With that "small" warning, She closed the door once again.

Deciding not to take the chance, Inuyasha gave up taking the "thing" off and wait for them to finish.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the scenes unfold before him with interest. He has to admit, the girls did a very good job in making the two male into "ladies". However, something else caught his interest. He remembers that Kagome have mentioned that they are going to win some of the shards by entering this "beauty pageant".

_What event could only females enter?_ Sesshomaru wandered since he has never heard of the beauty pageant. _The only one I know of is when a lord or king wants to take on a mate so they held some sort of contest to see which is worthy… Kagome is not entering those events is she?_ Sesshomaru's protective side suddenly kicks in. _I would never let Kagome mate with some lowly little lord. _Deciding that he should watch out for Kagome, Sesshomaru returned to the past to get some "things".

**-45 minutes later-**

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting outside the room in which Sango, Kagome, and Shippo have gone into. They have eaten the breakfast Ai provided them and were now sitting bored on the floor. Occasionally, they would hear something that crashing and shouts, but that's about it.

Suddenly, the door creak open slightly, Miroku and Inuyasha's head instantly went up in anticipation. Shippo's small body pops out of the room. He has the concealing spell on him again; his bushy tails are gone, his paws became human-like and his ears are no longer pointy but round. His regular busy reddish brown hair is up in no longer in a ponytail but found a partner! Now, he his hair is in two bushy pigtails, hanging on each side of his head. His bangs were pinned to one side by a star-shaped pin, however some bangs still manage to escape the hold of the pin and fall loosely onto Shippo's forehead.

Shippo was in a little white shirt that has a bow in the front, a sleeveless jean jacket and a mini jean skirt. Top it off with an adorable white artist hat that cover one of the ponytail slightly. Over all, Shippo, looked, well, CUTE!

"I had to shave my legs for this!" Shippo said with a sniff and touch his legs slightly and softly.

"But you don't have any hair!" Inuyasha shouted, remember the horror of the razors.

"So?" Shippo said in a huff.

Before Inuyasha could proceed to give Shippo a good whack in the head, the door fully opens and Kagome and Sango fully stepped out. Inuyasha and Miroku's mouth literally dropped to the ground.

"Close your mouth before flies fly in!" Sango commented smartly with her hand on her hip. Her hair was up in their regular high ponytail. Sango was wearing a crimson blood velvet tie v-neck with red crimson velvet edges that ends after showing some cleavage but not too much (Special thanks to angeltsuki who came up with most of Sango's clothes design, next time, tell me what character you want it on! ). Her sleeves were transparent and were a very light rose red color. She was wearing a dark red mini skirt that almost seems black. She was red eyeliner (Doesn't she always have them on?) and strawberry favor lip-gloss. She looks like she's ready to go clubbing!

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed. She giggles a bit, a light blush rose to her face from embarrassment. Her midnight black hair was untouched and falls gently on to her mid back. Kagome was wearing a sleeveless white button up shirt with two of her top buttons undone. She's also wearing a tie that was done very, very loosely to the point where knot falls below the third button. The tie was the same color as Kagome's hair and had a white feather on the bottom. She's also sailor skirt (like the one she always wear in the anime) that stopped 2 inch above her knee. The skirt was jet black with little white feathers on the bottom of each fold. Kagome is also wearing long knee length white stockings with a black leather shoes. She had black eyeliner on and blueberry lip gloss.

"I do have to say," Miroku started, finally getting over his shock. "You ladies do look wonderful." He walked over to both of them pretending to get a better look. Sango and Kagome flushed red, looking down on the floor. Suddenly they turn a deeper shade of red, but not due to embarrassment but due to a certain pervert that don't know how to keep his hands to himself.

"HENTAI!" Kagome and Sango both shouted at the same time and knock Miroku out with their bare hands.

"It was worth it…" Miroku said weakly as he twitch on the ground, cover in slaps and punches. "Now I can die happy…"

Though Inuyasha was angry with Miroku, he sort of felt sorry for him. No one would ever want to face the wrath of Kagome and Sango, especially two of them together.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 8:55!" Kagome cried as she looked at her clock. Grabbing the unconscious Miroku by the arm, Sango and Kagome quickly ran out of the house with Inuyasha and Shippo following quickly behind them. Kagome hail a cab and everyone stuffed in.

"To the Crystal Beauty Pageant and step on it!" Kagome told the driver. The cab sped away, towards the requested destination. Due to the rush, they fail to notice two groups that were following the cab...

* * *

**Mizuiro: **There you go! My very first cliffhanger! Yay! For those wondering about the when is the spirit detective's going to show up, don't worry; they're in the next chapter! Sorry for not updating for half an year or, I just entered High School and everything is a mess! Any who, I heard that your not allowed to answer reviews anymore… So, I can't do it anymore. But just so you know, all the reviews have been read and appreciated! Special thanks to **angeltsuki **who is the very first one to give me soon fashion ideas! PLEASE HELP ME in that… Don't forget to mention which character you want it up! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! Thank you for keep supporting me! R & R 


	6. Girl Transformation! Part 2

Special thanks to SnowAngelYuki and Cecikun! Without them, there won't be this story! Sorry for the OOCness, this is my first story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAA! I bought the same Inuyasha pin that I lost before! Now I also have Sango and Kirara Pin! Along with Kagome patch! HAAAAAAHAAAAA MumbledamnmumbleI'mmumbledesperate…

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Telepathic thoughts**_

**Youko's Thoughts to Kurama**

**PLEASE!** I can't write fashion-wise so if anyone's interested, please help design something for the characters to wear. Any character!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Girl Transformation! Part 2

Koenma was quickly pacing in his office and stopping only to look at the clock that hangs innocently on the wall. _Damn! It's already 9:40, and if they don't hurry up, they'll be late to the Beauty Pageant! _

The cursing and yelling hasn't stopped the moment the Spirit Detectives has gone into their individual rooms, if not, it has gotten louder. Thirty-five minutes have already ready passed, and Koenma was expecting them to be finished anytime now.

"I AM NOT GOING OUTSIDE LOOKING LIKE THIS!" Came a shout that Koenma recognized immediately as Yusuke. Koenma quickly turned his head to face the direction in which Yusuke was. In truth, Koenma has been looking forward to this. After all the time Yusuke has pound him over the head, Koenma wants to get revenge for his lost brain cells for a long time!

The door opens and the female spirits forcefully pushed Yusuke outside. They shut the door in front of his face to prevent him from running back inside. Yusuke pounded at the door that just won't seem to open. After a few seconds, Yusuke finally accepted the fact that he isn't going back inside, and direct his anger to their real target, Koenma.

Koenma just stare at Yusuke…

A moment of silence went by…

The silence that lasted about 30 seconds was broken by the suddenly laughter of Koenma. Yusuke stand completely still as he watch the little ruler of Rekai laughing his heads off and finally reduced to rolling on the floor, hands cluching at his stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Koenma laughed. He just couldn't help it. The all mighty Yusuke, who beat the Toguro, who won the Dark Tournament, who is the descendent of the great Raizen and now he's… in a dress…. _This is just too funny!_ Koenma was already rolling in the ground, his stomach seriously starting to hurt, but he can't stop laughing! That is until a fist comes in contact with his little head….

Koenma cried out in pain as a large pump began to quickly form on his head from under his large hat. He sniffle a cried of pain as his eyes became watery. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Because you won't fuckin stop laughing!" Yusuke shouted, crossing his hand over his chest. He was wearing a dark forest green long sleeved shirt that goes just a bit pass his hips. A wood brown skirt that's 2 inches above his knee, along with a pair of loose socks that reach to his knees. Yusuke has some light make up to make his face look more girlish. It consists of eye shadows that match his shirt and a very light pink shaded lipstick. Also some black eyeliner and mascara with a bit of blush to finish it off (A/N This outfit is brought to you by angeltsuki). Yusuke had has his hair washed thoroughly to get rid of all the gel that he puts in his hair. His bands now cover his forehead giving him a more innocent kind of look. He also wears a wig that reaches his midback, which was tied in two low pigtails with two light green ribbon.

Before Koenma can think of a comeback, another door slowly opened….

Yusuke stared hard at the slowly opening door, wanting to see how his teammates look like after going through the same treatment as him.

Finally he completely emerges from the door. As soon as Koenma and Yusuke saw him, they burst into laughter.

He was wearing a sleeveless blouse that has many strips that's in different colors of blue. The first three buttons was undone, showing off the dark blue lacy tank top that's underneath. He was wearing a short white shorts that stops in his mid thigh, showing off his muscular legs. A necklace with four small pearls adores his neck.

He has light pink lipsticks on and the same makeup as Yusuke only a bit darker. He wore a wig that covered all of his hair. The wig was reddish brown that reached to his midback and framed his face. The hair was left alone save for the two flower shaped pins that held the hair on his left side.

So why, even under such girl make up and dresses was Yusuke and Koenma still laughing?

Well, it has to do with the fact that, HE LOOKS LIKE THOSE GAY MUSCULAR GUYS THAT TRIES TO DRESS LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL!

Yes…

It is now a fact that Kuwabara… is not meant to EVER be a girl….

Koenma, after recovering from his laughing, called the spirit girls that helped Kuwabara out. "Why does he look like that!" Koenma asked the girls who were nervously twirling their fingers. "Do you really expect him to even walk on the street with getting arrested for disturbing the public and making a few people blind?"

"But we tried our best!" One of the girls said bravely. "No matter what we tried, he just came out looking like…that" She spares a look at Kuwabara who was standing there, spacing out.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES! EVEN YUSUKE LOOKS AT LEAST,- LIKE A GIRL!" Koenma shouted.

"Yoh, Yoh, chill out." Kuwabara suddenly cut in. "What are you doing to those poor ladies! Besides, I look fabulous!" He said as he show off his clean shaved and waxed leg, that is full of muscles (A/N Kind of like how Armstrong from FMA show off his muscles).

Koenma suddenly didn't feel too good…

Turning away quickly from the transgender-looking freak-boy, (A/N again I have nothing against Kuwabara, he's just fun to tease J) Koenma dismisses the girls.

Just noticing Yusuke, Kuwabara burst out laughing, "OH MY GOD! Urameshi, you look like a girl!"

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke shouted, "AT LEAST I LOOK LIKE ONE!"

Before Yusuke and Kuwabara can get into one of their fights, their attention had suddenly turned to the other door that was slowly opening.

Koenma, Yusuke and Kuwabara stare hard at the opening door, wait for a good laugh. And who better to come out of the door, looking like his whole family had been slaughtered in front of his eyes, yes, I give you… HIEI!

Hiei was wearing a black spaghetti strapped black dress that goes a little pass his knees with red lace at the end of the dress. His neck had a plain red choker on it. Red socks that is half way up his legs, almost meeting the dress he was wearing with shiny yet simple black shoes. There was a long red ribbon that wraps around his right hand to cover the black dragon. His usual against-gravity hair had been combed down and had gone through hair extension and is now much longer than it was normally. The very top part of his hair that had been combed down frame Hiei's face and is longer than the rest of his hair, reaching just a bit pass his chest (and he's wearing stuffed bra just like everyone else). The rest of his hair got a bit shorter as it reaches towards the middle, the shortest part reaching ¼ way down his back. His bangs have also been extended, but just a little so it can cover his Jagen Eye that is close. With the bangs covering it, you can barely tell it's there unless you get really, really close to his face. A little light make up comprised of light reddish black eye liners, very light red blush, and chocolate flavored lip gloss (A/N I had one before, they smell so good J) finish it off. (A/N this dress is brought to you by AnimegurlMizuki, sorry, I have to change it a little since I want it to look a bit more, casual also since I never mention earrings before on any of the character, I don't think I should start with Hiei so, sorry, your idea was great though! I'll use it next time perhaps J).

Hiei looks around the age of 14 and kind of gothic. However, even with the deep scowl on his face, there's no denying it. Hiei looks like a girl, well, he was supposes to but, he actually like a beautiful girl. The clothes look like it was meant to be on him. Hiei's normally small body makes him look kind of like a fragile girl (if you're not looking at his expression). He is not too muscular like Kuwabara so it does not make him look manly. Overall, if you would have saw Hiei walking down the street, you'll never guess that he is anything but a girl!

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over to tease Hiei but Koenma was at the corner, whispering to a one of the girl that did Hiei's make up.

"Why is he dress in black?" Koenma whispered. "I though I told you to dress him in pink!" Yes, Koenma, saw this mission also as a chance to get back a Spirit Detective who always questioned and threaten him, the prince of Reikai!

"But Koenma sir, every time we show him a dress, it went up in flames! I think he's the one who did it! The only one that he didn't burn is that black one, so that's all we can do!" The spirit girl answered.

Koenma sighed, "Very well, at least you did do a good job of making Hiei a girl, he might just win! Unless of course his attit-

Before Koenma would finish what he was saying the last final door was opening. The room had become completely silent for the only who hadn't came out was Kurama. In truth, everyone had been waiting for him the most, for Kurama had always been mistaken for a beautiful girl even when he's in men's wear! So how will he look in an actual girl's wear!

Everyone except Hiei swallowed their saliva as Kurama finally emerges from behind the door. His hands were holding down his short red dress, which only reached to his midthigh. Kurama was wearing a dress that had high collars that covered most of his neck. The rose red dress is sleeveless with a thin white line that split the dress in half vertically. The line goes straight through the dress except for the heart shaped hole in right above his chest area. It showed off his white flesh underneath. He was wearing black fishnet stockings that reaches his knee and red high heels. Two red metal bracelets on his left hand and a thick red one on the upper part of his right arm. Kurama had some make up on too. Some light red eyeliners, very light pinkish blush (that is barely visible espectually with Kurama's already blushing tomato-red face), and light pink lipstick. His long silky red hair was left untouched except that the spiky part, which has been brushed free. (A/N Sorry 2lazy2login, I can't use your idea since it's too much like Inuyasha's (although it's much better) I'll use it maybe later)

_I can't believe I'm actually wearing a dress! _Kurama thought. _If mother saw me like this, she'll faint! _

**Wow! I never thought I'd make such a great girl! Maybe I was wasting my time looking for the beautiful girls out there when all I have to do is look at myself! **

_Youko! You better get that though out of your mind right NOW! BURN IT! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I'LL NOT STARE AT MYSELF ALL DAY! _

**Chill… man, I was only joking! But that chibi over there sure looks hot! Why don't' you let me out so I can have a little fun! PLEASE!**

_NO WAY! I'M NOT GAY! I LIKE GIRLS! (Not any at the moment though…) STOP TALKING TO ME YOUKO!_

**I'm not gay! I just appreciate beauty. You should be more like me! You better enter that contest or else I'll take back my body! And you better let me out sometime during the contest or I'll just do it myself! **With that Kurama felt Youko's present faded a bit, indicating that Youko is no longer communicating with him.

However, even though Youko is gone, his trouble is not over yet. Kurama lift his head to face his friends that had been staring at him for, quite sometime now… _Is Kuwabara drooling!_

_Man, Kurama looks so hot! _Kuwabara thought ._Not a hot as my sweet Yukina though, but still hot!_

_Maybe Kurama was supposed to be a girl… _Yusuke thought.

Kurama sighed and turned to Koenma who had retreated to a large chair. Everyone else turned to him too.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU BIG BABY! WHY ARE WE DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Yusuke shouted.

"Calm down, everyone. Now I shall explain to you what's going on." Koenma said, more than a bit afraid. "Alright then. Let me begin. So you all know that this time the mission is to retrieve the shards of the Shikon no Tama, correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us dressing like…." Kurama asked.

"Well, you see. The Shikon no Tama had been lost for 500 years." Koenma continued, "However, six of its shards had just been located in the Crystal Beauty Pageant. You four are to enter the Pageant and win it!"

"I don't see why we have to do that." Yusuke said. "Why don't we just take it by force!"

For once, Hiei and Kurama both agreed with Yusuke.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Koenma said in a hurry. "The one that started this Pageant is Minami, the daughter of the King of Makai! Even though she's young, she is every strong. Her power already surpasses her own father. Not only that but the King of Makai simply adores his daughter! If we mess up the Pageant, we might start a war between Rekai and Makai!"

"WELL THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING OUT IN A DRESS!" Yusuke shouted.

"But, we can't let the shard fall into the hands of some un-expecting lady!" Koenma said. "All the demons and those who know about the Shikon no Tama will be after her! Not to mention the shard will probably corrupt her soul and turn her evil!"

"So what! We'll just get it from her then!" Yusuke said.

_Wow, what's gotten into Yusuke today… he's saying some pretty intelligent things! _Kurama thought.

"I thought you guys might not agree." Koenma sighed.

"DAMN RIGHT, WE WON'T!" Yusuke shouted.

"Well, at least I still have Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru." Koenma said silently.

"WHAT? KEIKO IS ENTERING?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure…" Koenma said. "They _are _girls, so they probably have a higher chance of winning than you boys. I asked them already and they were glad to help."

"MY YUKINA! IF SHE'S ENTERING, THEN I AM TOO!" Kuwabara shouted.

"So, are you people entering?" Koenma asked the Spirit Detectives, already knowing the answer.

The Spirit Detectives are silent.

"I'm taking that as yes then…" Koenma said. "Botan!"

"Yes then let's head out." Boton said happily and opening a portal all the Spirit Detective walked through slowly… well… expect for Kuwabara who literally jumped into the portal shouting "YUKINA! HERE I COME MY LOVE!"

Well… I've finally updated…

Sorry for the long delay… I've been having a writer's block…

Well, they've finally arrived at the contest!

I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but I'll work hard!

Please R & R


	7. Meeting Once again

Special thanks to SnowAngelYuki and Cecikun

Special thanks to SnowAngelYuki and Cecikun!! Without them, there won't be this story!! Sorry for the OOCness, this is my first story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. for I'm too poor AND that I have to share a room with my sis, AND THE ROOM IS SO FREAKEN SMALL!!

Yay I finally updated!! Man it's been like over 2 years, so sorrie… ;; I'm sorry everybody!!

Special Thanks to the readers that still review me, even though I haven't updated in 2 years…

WELL THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED 7TH CHAPTER!! And OMG Hiei and Kagome is finally going to meet!! YAY

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Telepathic thoughts**_

**Youko's Thoughts to Kurama**

**PLEASE!!** I can't write fashion-wise so if anyone's interested, please help design something for the characters to wear. Any character!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting Once again...

Kagome steps out of the cab with a look of relief. _I'm so glad that we made it in time! I guess scaring the driver does work- we're actually 15 minutes early! _

The rest of the gang soon followed her. Although it was tough getting Inuyasha out of the cab, but after a few "Sit!" threats, he finally came out. Miroku cried out as soon as he caught the site of hundreds of pretty girls, walking around waiting for the pageant to start. Tears of happiness spilled out of his eyes, as he rushed to the girl closest to him and asked her to bear his child. Apparently he forgot that he was dressed up like a girl. Although he didn't get slapped, the girl slowly moved away from him and scurried toward her friends. They walked away mumbling something about perverted lesbians...

Sango sighed as she saw the scene unfold before her, _I really do wonder what part of him that I like... not that I'm going to admit to him that I like him... it'll go way over his head!_

"Okay guys, we're about 15 minutes early, so I'm going to check out if I can find my friends, you guys stay over there." Kagome pointed at the stop right next to a table with a sign that says 'Sign Up'. "I already signed us up so just stay there where I know where to find you. DO NOT WANDER OFF PLEASE!" Kagome began to walk away, as she went to search for her friends.

* * *

A portal open up in the parking lot as Spirit Detectives walked out... with much difficulty due to the high heels that they were forced to wear... "MAN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW GIRLS CAN WALK AROUND WITH THESE ON!" Yusuke shouted to no one in particular as he tried to balance on the heels. The parking lot was empty due to the fact that time was running late, and nearly all the contestants had arrived.

"Now, now," Kurama said, attempting to soothe. In truth, he was having a hard time too... But showing it would ruin his image of being the calm and able to do anything. "Let's find Keiko and the others and sign up before the Pageant starts."

"YUKINA-CHAN HERE I COME!!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran out of the parking lot, hearts in his eyes, totally forgetting the difficulty he was having with the heels.

Yusuke harrumped but follow Kuwabara slowly. Kurama began to walk too, but stopped when he noticed that Hiei was not following them. "Hiei, aren't you coming?" Kurama asked.

"I'm going to look around..." Hiei said, and suddenly disappeared.

"Alright then..." Kurama said as he began to walk out of the parking lot. "Just be back before the Pageant starts in five minutes!"

Hiei leaped into a tree as he stared at the hundreds of girls underneath him. A look of disgust marred his face as he watched the girls chatter about how pretty they are and putting on make-up that smelt too strong... In truth, Hiei didn't really want to look around, but he wanted to delay the moment his sister would see him dressed like this as long as possible. _THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM- KOEMNA IS DEAD!_

* * *

Kagome squeezed through the crowd, _I didn't think there will be this much girls entering, WHERE ARE THEY! THEY'RE THE ONES THAT TOLD ME TO JOIN!_

Kagome, lost in her thoughts did not see the banana peel under her feet. Her shoe landed on the slippery peel and was sent flying through the crowd, unable to stop herself. _OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT THAT STEPPING BANANA PEELS THAT SEND YOU FLYING ONLY HAPPENS IN CARTOONS!! WHO WOULD LEAVE A BANANA PEEL ON THE FLOOR ANYWAY?? _Kagome screamed as she saw a tree approaching_. _Unable to stop herself, Kagome place her hands in front of her face, shutting her eyes tightly and braced for the impact.

After a few seconds, she still hadn't felt the pain that will surely come if she smacked into the tree. Opening her eyes, she realizes that she has stopped sliding towards the tree which was three inches in front of her. A hand on each of her shoulder was what stopped her. Turning slightly, Kagome caught the eyes of her savior. Her heart skip a beat as she look into the blood red eyes of the one who rescued her. She blushed when she realized that a pretty girl in a black dress has saved her. _OH MY GOD, DID MY HEART JUST SKIP A BEAT BECAUSE OF A GIRL?? NOOOOOOOOOO, DID THE SHOCK OF INUYASHA NOT LOVING ME TURN ME LESBIAN? AM I GIVING UP ON MALES FOREVER??/!! _Kagome blushed even harder at her thought. "I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for saving me!!" Kagome shouted quickly and ran away from the red eyed beauty.

* * *

Hiei stare at the shadow of the girl that he had just saved from a painful situation. _She looks kind of familiar… I just don't remember wh –_

"Hiei we have to go, the Pageant is going to start soon." Hiei's thought was interrupted by Kurama, who had volunteered to go look for him in a desperation to get away from Kurabawa and Yusuke who was acting a bit "manlier" than they should, coughpunchingeachothercough.

Hiei nodded and proceed to following the redhead back to the group.

Soon they caught sight of Kurabawa's big figure that stands out from the rest of the girls. It was not hard to find considering the empty space they were occupying. Everyone just seems to "mysteriously" avoid the group.

Hiei can see the figure of Keiko and Shizune, along with the small light blue figure of his sister. Sighing, Hiei slow to walk behind Kurama, hoping to make himself as small as possible… not that he's very big to begin with…

"HEY!! KURAMA! HIEI! OVER HERE!" shouted Kurabawa as he caught sight of the two.

Resisting the urge to feed that idiot to his dragon of the darkness flames was really hard as all the attention was now on Hiei and Kurama. _So much for hiding,_ Hiei thought bitterly.

* * *

Kagome joined Inuyasha rather quickly- his silver hair making it incredibly easy. Kagome glanced at her watch; it was five minutes until the pageant started.

"Kagome-sama," came the high voice of Miroku who was trying to sound like a girl, (and failing) "You look flushed- are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Kagome, "Just a bit out of breath from running." _And thinking a girl is attractive!_ "But Miroku… never use that voice EVER! You don't have to speak so high, relax your voice a bit, not that high. Inuyasha let me hear your girl voice."

"What girl voice?" Inuyasha ask in his normal… totally MAN-voice.

Kagome couldn't help get goose bumps; it's just so wrong hearing such a deep voice from a "girl". "Inuyasha, we have to fix your voice, Sango you work with Miroku, Shippo and I will do our best with Inuyasha. We only have 5 minutes, so we better hurry!"

Sango nodded. Shippo excitedly agreed. For the next five minutes, the two girls and one young fox youkai tried to help two grow men sound like girls…

* * *

"LADIES OF ALL AGES!" came a voice on the loud speaker. "The preliminary round for the Crystal Pageant has begun. Please make an orderly line at the entrance. No pushing or shoving. Everyone will be judged fairly. In this round we'll judge based solely on your looks to make sure you qualify to even be in the Pageant. This round will not be aired on TV to save some people the embarrassment."

As soon as the loud speaker went off, all the girls rush to get on line; wanting to be the first ones to pass and make a fresh appearance on the judges. Everyone knows that the first ones had the advantage. The later ones would have to face judges that had seen hundred girls and by then have high expectations. There was much shoving and pushing even though the speaker said not too. After about 10 minutes, a long line was formed. Our shard hunting group manages to get in the middle of the line, with Kagome dragging Inuyasha, following by Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"Well, the voice is not perfect yet," said Kagome after they had secured their place in line. "But it'll have to do."

"Wha-" began Inuyasha in his normal voice, but was instantly silence by Kagome's glare. "What is the first round about again?" ask Inuyasha in his "girl-voice". Inuyasha's voice was still a bit lower than normal girls, but it's higher than most guys. His tone was slightly grumpy and irritated but that's just the way Inuyasha was.

"I would like to know as well," came Miroku's female-voice. His voice was surprising well done. It was calm and relaxing, a bit like how an opera singer would sound when they are speaking normally.

"Well," began Kagome. "It is actually quite common. When there's a large pageant, many people sign up. So many that they can't be all judge individually, so to make the process faster, they are first taking out the people who doesn't look the part." (A/N not sure if that's true…)

"Make sense," agreed Sango.

The girls on the lines were all taking out their mirrors and checking their make ups, making sure their dress is all nice and wrinkle-less.

The Spirit Detectives were actually one of the first 20 on lines. Their meeting spot was pretty close to the entrance so they don't have to walk very far. The other pageant girls also avoided the group so the pushing never reached them.

As the girls went in one by one, Keiko couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She unconsciously smoothed out her dress. "Do I look alright?" Keiko shyly asks Yusuke.

"What're you asking me for?!" Yusuke ask grumpily, not liking how close he is to actually begin in a pageant. He's never gonna live this down- EVER!

"Don't listen to that idiot," Shizune's voice. "You look beautiful."

And indeed she does. Keiko is wearing a dark amber colored dress that hugged her until her hip, where it fan out loosely, stopping an inch from her knees. Two thin straps wrapoed around her neck, keep the dress up. An amethyst necklace tops it off. (A/N I TOLD YOU I'M BAD AT THIS! From naw on, I'm not doing anymore fashion stuff (unless completely necessary) D use your imagination! Besides, the story's gonna drag if I do…) It's casual, but in a pretty way.

Yukina giggles a lightly on the side as she watch her friends do what they always do. It's very amusing and heartwarming to her. Yukina decide to just come in her usual kimonos. She is most comfortable with it.

Shizune also did not really dress up for the occasion. She dressed casually, as she usually did. In truth she was not all that interested in this whole pageant thing. She's just in it to keep an eye on the girls and Kuwabara. However, when she actually saw her brother in the so call "girl-clothes", she decided she had nothing to worry about. Her idiot brother won't even make it pass the preliminary, maybe not even though the front door. _Kurama on the other hand…_ her thoughts wonder about how much of a shame it was for Kurama to be a boy.

Soon the last girl in front of the Spirit Detectives went in. It was their turn.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The 7th chapter D. I hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the preliminary and the appearance of some characters that I'm sure you're all DYING to see )

Review please! If you don't want to wait another 2 years XD

Jkjk XD, please review though, press the button right there!


End file.
